Don't Speak
by TopSecretZombie
Summary: The rain was coming down to hard for Naruto to make it home, so he decided to break into Sasuke's home instead. It's not like anyone is there. Naruto Ninjavers AU. SasuNaru.


Un-beta'd. Written a few months before that disappointing and all around crap ending. Yes I am bitter. I haven't read the new series yet, to busy licking my wounds. But regardless I will take the next few months to finish up and post all my Naruto stuff. And while I am jumping ship I'll still do Naruto requests but that is probably all the Naruto you will see coming from me. Now I just gotta find a new fandom to obsess over.

* * *

Naruto had ran down the streets as the heavy rain blurring his path. The rain soaked into his clothes the mud reaching his knees, sloshing around in his every step. It didn't take long before the dread hit him of getting home in this weather, seeing as he was just on the outskirts of town.

He disliked the rain and not just because he got turned around in the horrid weather and even further away from home than he had been just moments ago.

It wasn't until his third attempt and falling face first into mud that he growled, forcing himself up, he rushed forward again. And no he hadn't thought it through when he barreled through the front door to the Uchiha Manor, dripping wet, chilled to the bone mixed with heavy breathing that spurred him into breaking and entering. It's not like Sasuke would know, the guy was out on a mission that hopefully he wouldn't be home until the rain clears up and Naruto could escape.

With a dampened spirit and no worries about any trouble Naruto preceded to do what he always did coming inside from bad weather- though usually at his own home. He dropped to the floor and began peeling off the dirty clothes that were sticking to his body like glue.

Once completely nude, close discarded in a heap on the floor. Naruto tried to using his hands to wipe off some of the grime from his face as he navigated in the dark, in hopes of finding and using the restroom. Usually when he pulled B&E's it was at Iruka's or Kakashi's mostly because Sasuke was an ass about people being in his home.

In the past before the war Naruto couldn't be near here without feeling a crushing weight on his chest. Though he had been in the area a few times hoping to wake up from a bad dream, he never did though and reality at the time was hard to bare.

But now a doubt was in his mind with thoughts of none of this being real, that maybe Madara won. And this was just a world for Naruto to suffer in, though he wasn't always suffering. There was just a pain in his heart that one day he would wake up and Sasuke would be gone.

Naruto stopped momentarily, trying to shake of the shivers and the dark thoughts, he wasn't going to worry about that right now.

He needed to get clean and hide under some warm blankets for a while and maybe find a bit of peace without hoping for more then what he had. Sasuke was back, that should be enough. He couldn't save Sasuke from himself back then, so what right did he have to wish for more?

It wasn't until he found the bathroom that despite the shivers and goose bumps covering his body, he had time to admire the over-sized tub and officially he was sure this was a luxury hotel bathroom.

It wasn't at all like his tub that usually ran out of hot water in two minutes. As it filled the warmth seeping through his body. The water was getting dirty Naruto drained it and filled it again in the pleasure that it was still hot and heating him up and he could stretch out with so much more wiggle room.

How could Sasuke keep this to himself? Weren't they close?

Well not that close, not that Naruto hadn't thought about it, he wanted something out of their bond that was more than friends. But every time they talked it was mostly about missions or full of insults since they constantly dodged the past and everything that had to do with feelings or a future together other than being teammates occasionally.

Neither one of them wanted to take that first step into something more not when it took them so long after the war to even meet each other's eyes. Though he wasn't even sure if that happened he couldn't really remember a time before the war that he had looked at Sasuke's face for very long. He felt like he failed Sasuke and couldn't pinpoint just where he did, but it scared him to think about being with the other man only to lose him, again.

Naruto lowered into the tub the water reaching just above his lips allowing him to make bubbles under the water and attempt to distract himself or at least attempt too.

So he cleared his mind for the time being or well he tried but after the water started turning cold and the flushing of his skin from the heat started to disappear he got out of the tub. He made his way to a shelf that was full of plush-and seriously where to you even get towels this fluffy?

He took extra time patting himself dry as he stumbled out of the bathroom rather enjoying the way the cool air hit his warm flesh and made his way down the hall to Sasuke's room. And while he hadn't been inside Sasuke's house-well the main parts, not that he would admit it, he had found himself it Sasuke's room a few times. Though that was right after Sasuke left and maybe a few times throughout the years he curled up in that large bed and cursed Sasuke for a few hours before slipping out the window and going home.

It was a different feeling being here in this place when it was a bad memory for Sasuke and it now being a home again it gave Naruto a different feeling than the pain he felt at first.

And Sasuke's room no longer felt so empty, well it still felt empty, but he knew it wasn't. Sasuke would come back here, he had too.

Naruto pulled one of the black over-sized Tee shirts over his head and he did not lift it to his nose and inhaling the scent, because that would be weird.

And he definitely didn't smell the pillow after burying his face in it and cocooning himself under the navy blue comforter. Who was he kidding? He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he could get caught. He just kept telling himself he would be up and gone before Sasuke got back.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent from the pillow, Sasuke always had this vanilla smell to him. And he hated it when Sasuke's scent had disappeared from this bed it was like the final pieces of Sasuke breaking away. . .

Sasuke had pulled the cloak higher over his head, picking up his pace as the city came closer and closer. He loved rain normally, really only when he could enjoy it, sitting near a window with scrolls. But not so much when he was forced to change his plans and rush back home. Though he intended to rush in order to beat the storm, which had failed much to his dismay.

Still the idea of a hot shower and some hot tea lured him, he had momentarily thought about something he shouldn't have. Thoughts about Naruto that he told himself he didn't have the right to have. When was the last time they made eye contact? During the war.

Afterwards Naruto had become still, silent as everyone cheered, like he was waiting for Sasuke to disappear from his sight.

He wasn't a fool he knew how Naruto felt about him had always felt. But the way things were, the way he had made things, left Sasuke feeling the gap between them. Sasuke had come home yes and with the idea of change he still wasn't sure on just how much change he could have without hurting Naruto.

Every time Naruto was in the village and every time he was home it was like Naruto acted surprised that Sasuke was still there though the blond tried to conceal it. Sometimes he- no he was sure that Naruto felt Sasuke would simply just vanish from right in front of him

So maybe there was talking- real talking that needed to happen but never did, just regression and the past and future were avoided as if time would stop and wait for them to work out their own issues and doubt. Fears and guilt that lodged its way into his mind, making him believe that if he sought out Naruto in that way he would hurt him somehow. . .

Sasuke's eyes widened when he open the door. He knew that chakra so he followed the trail ignoring the shower he went straight for his room, stopping dead in his tracks. Naruto was in his bed sleeping, he pushed down the feelings of coming home to someone in his bed, no not just someone but Naruto. He hadn't thought about the idea to often but something flickered in his heart... Hope, maybe.

He should say something? Wake Naruto up, question him? Talk finally. But his mind betrayed his actions and he found himself stripping down and do the best he could with the towel drying off he didn't want to risk a shower and finding Naruto not here. So he quickly opened a drawer and pulled out the night pants and pulled them on.

Sasuke without thought, found himself slipping in the bed, yanking on the blanket and pulling part of it over him. But froze when Naruto gasped in surprise he was awake and starting to panic so Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's waist pulling him to his chest and before Naruto could even utter his name he whispered," Don't speak."

There were a thousand thoughts rushing through both their minds, doubts, fears increasing and pushing forward trying to voice itself but both stayed silent and fingers entwined in a fearful grip, fear of letting go.


End file.
